you cant break a heart thats already broken
by Xxdarkwarriorxx
Summary: what happens when the one you love most leaves your side and your left to live with a group of teenage boys? find out in this story of... drama, comedy and of course romance (3! ( fairytail , durarara , gel , snk , ohshc and more included! )


chapter one ~ the unforgettable memory

The wind carelessly blew (y/n) (h/c) as she adverts her gaze onto the broken down 'house'

which merely was some bricks stacked together and some wood

every now and then, in a random place." i wounder how auntie lives in the unstable

house... its unsuitable in so many ways." (y/n) huffed , before approaching her

new house, new paused to reach into your leather bag, and take out a key to the

portal. before entering the key to the slot you sighed as that unforgettable

memory returned to your day your mother left you, the day your life took a sharp

turn to hell." why did you have to go mother?" (y/n) sighed once again before

turning the key and opening the portal.

-flashback-

"OK time to go to school (y/n)!Aren't you excited?!" the mid aged women cheerfully

encouraged her daughter, like she did everyday.

"second year of high school almost finished eh?"(y/n) huffed.'the years go fast'you thought

loading your bag with your lunch and homework that you completed last night.

" dont forget to come early ok sweety?"

"ugh ok mom"

"is something wrong (y/n)?"

" no, nothings wrong! leave me alone!"

"hey you know i love you... you can tell me anything ok, so if-"

" no, leave me alone jeez nothings wrong!"

(y/n) stormed off and slammed the door behind her as she ran to school

-time skip to school-

(y/n) sighed with relief as her tired legs slowed down from sprinting to enter the school

grounds.

"yo (y/n) whats up?"

(y/n) turned around to see natsu, the pink haired male run up to (y/n) his eyes gleaming

with brightness and his smile was warm and welcoming

"not much natsu.. my moms being annoying..."

he narrowed his eyes in response before inspecting her face to see if she was joking or not.

"what again? are you sure your not being to hard on her?She is your mom after all..."

"seriously?!shes the one thats annoying, hell i have to go to her house early tonight."

(y/n)'s (e/c) met with natsu's fiery eyes as she finished, determination to win the debate

was written on (y/n) face, being as stubben as you are, you wasn't going to give up to win

this debate.

the two student's eyes locked with each other's, not saying anything just like having a

staring contest only more intense.

"tch, this is a school not a lovebirds hang out area."

a cold voice interrupted you out of your daze, looking up to see levi's normal pissed off

expression.

"just dont stare at each other like that...its...weird."

Natsu's eyes widened as his fist clenched.

"you wanna go bastard?! were friends!" your face turned a deep shade of pink, just like

natsu's hair, your gaze dropping to the floor as you walked off leaving Levi and natsu.

walking to your class

\- time skip to after school. why? because im lazy :)-

'RING~!' the screechy class awoke the class from the daydream as pupils rushed out their

classes and ran home.

the school grounds gradually quieted down, as you inserted the earphones into your ears as

(y/n) started listening to 'impossible by James Arthur'.

as the beginning of the music started to play you wondered into the silent streets, before

entering a narrow passage.

"god its quiet at night in these streets..." you sighed, leaning against a wall.

'tell them all i know now"

'shout it from the rooftoops'

'write it on the skyline, all we had is gone now'

(y/n) her surrounding fade away, and darkness overwhelming her into a deep sleep.

-unknown pov-

the night air ruffled up my hair as i ran away from shizou chan, letting out a sigh with a

hint of 'love'."aah... shizou-chan is in looove with meee~!".

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ( i tried to make snoring

sounds XD, rip unknown-kun's eardrums.)

'what the hell is that?!Is there a cat dying..?' his curiosity took the better of him as he

approached the source of the sound.

"ooh its another human, shes loud...Honesty shouldnt she be home..?"

the stranger approached the sleeping girl and reached for her phone that was clutched in

her bright screen lit up the passage as he squinted to see the time.

'12:00' , locked

the stranged put the phone back in her hand as he took a step back.

"tsk,tsk, nauty girl should be well now you have to come with-"

"RIIIIING!", ' RING RING!'

the phone screen once again as someone tried to call her phone.

"crap, i need to get out of here.."

the man ran off into the shadows leaving the girl and her buzzing phone.

-(y/n) pov-

'RING,RING'

"mooom let me sleep in 5 more minutes!"

(y/n) extended to touch something cold... and hard. your eyes fluttered open to inspect

surroundings.

"what the? oh yeaah i must have fell asleep."

'RING,RING!'

"oh right the phone!" (y/n) accepted the call and put the phone onto her ear.

"er, hello?"

"hey (y/n) i have bad news its about your mom..."

"whatever its about my mom i dont care!"

" no yoAccount+u dont understand, its ergant! please listen miss (l/n)!"

"alright fine whatever, proceed."

"your mother died, she was at home and had a heart attack, your neighbour came over to

check up on her because she wanted to give your mom something... when she entered

your house she found your mom lying on the ground, im sorry she was to late."

"w-wait what?"

(y/n) felt her body stiffen as she let the situation sink in... when did this happen? she

couldn't have left me...

"it happened about 10 minutes after your school ends."

your eyes widened, if you have came home early like she said you could have saved her!

no i want to take it back what i said to her!N-no!why her?! she didnt know i loved her!

(y/n) fell to her knees as she ended the call.

"why her?..."

'


End file.
